An act of kindness
by Zabieth
Summary: just a cute little Rin x Shiemi


**An act of kindness**

The date was at 6:00pm in the local café. Just for some coffee nothing major, at least that what was Rin had to keep telling himself. Shiemi and Rin were going on their very first date (but to Shiemi it was to friends going to the coffee shop to chat) and Rin was trying to decide what to wear.

"Too tight….too loose…too much skin showing…..not enough skin showing." For a man who was just going out for coffee, Rin was sure caring, "GOD DAMNIT!" Rin erupted into blue flames and threw the now burnt hoodie across the room. "There is nothing to wear!" Kuro went to rub against Rin but decided against upon seeing his eruption. Yukio walked into the room and looked around, scattered clothes that were either burnt or getting ready to be burnt.

"Why does the room look like you tried to drown in it clothes and why do those clothes look like they've been on fire?" Rin looked around guiltily and looked down, his once angered state simmered down to shame. "Well what happened and don't tell me you've burnt your homework?" Yukio looked at the desk to find blue flames had taken it over.

"Look I can explain." Rin started to look pathetic as his mouth opened and closed, like a fish, and he was about to explain when he saw the clock. "Sorry four eyes got to go!" Rin gave him the cheekiest smile and barely missed the gunshot he heard after him.

"GET BACK HERE!" Is all Rin heard as he dashed outside the boarding house. _5:30pm perfect_, was all that raced through his mind as he escaped with his life.

As soon as Rin got there he sat down and took a breath to then immediately get back up again (this was not going to be just some ordinary coffee). When Rin had originally asked Shiemi to this café she hadn't realised it was a kitchen café and not just a plain coffee shop/café. Rin checked to make sure everything was ready and slid inside the kitchen's double doors. Putting on a chef's outfit Rin blended in with everyone else and started getting the cake ready. _Devilish chocolate cupcakes an easy to make recipe for 25 minutes, _Rin thought, _perfect_. He got to cooking right away.

Shiemi was sitting at home trying to decide whether to go in her usual kimono or in her short school skirt and her new shirt (Rin had brought her). She decided to be nice and do the latter. She sat back and waited as time ticked by. '_I wonder why Rin had such a specific address for me to go to.' _She pondered as she put on her socks and shoes '_I mean there were tons of closer ones and this one's all way on the other half of town.' _She huffed and pulled her pouty face as she broke into her piggy bank for some change. '_He is so paying for the coffee and I don't even like coffee.' _She signed and waited at the bus stop and checked phone. 'Two text messages,' she brightened up upon seeing one from each of the Okumura brothers.

"Hey Shiemi its Yukio, have you seen Rin? He ran out on me before." _Of course, that silly boy, _her mind thought back to last week when Rin had set fire to their project and it took forever to make a new one.

"Hey Shiemi I was just wondering if Yukio had texted you? If he has then I'm not in the café right now. Thanks and see you soon. Rin" _What has he done now?_ Shiemi giggled at the thought of a scorched café as the bus halted for her. _Oh well hope he hasn't blown anything up or worse, anyone._ As soon as she hopped on the bus Shiemi sat down and felt a familiar presence by her side.

SPILL! All the chocolate mix was scattered on the floor and Rin howled. He quickly pulled himself together and checked the time, 5:45pm. _Shit! _ Was the only thing running through Rin's mind. If he didn't hurry up Shiemi was going to be disappointed. Rin raced around the kitchen picking new ingredients and mixing while adding his own flavour to the mix. Time was his enemy right now but Rin was determined to beat it. He felt his jacket pocket vibrate and saw two new texts had just come through, which surprised him consider his ongoing battle for signal in this place.

"Rin where are you? When you get back you are so dead!" Rin gulped and decided he should worry about that later.

"Sorry Rin but I texted Yukio where you were and now I am fearful for your life." _Damn it! I'm so screwed._ Rin raced around the kitchen and put the cupcakes in. As soon as he came out Rin turned as pale as the ghosts he slays. Yukio was standing at the doorway looking straight at him. BANG!

Shiemi arrived to cute, fluffy looking café. _This café is for 5 year olds. It's cute but a bit young. _Shiemi looked up and down and entered the doors getting a bit red in her cheeks but looking generally happy all the same. The next thing she saw was half of Rin was covered in chocolate and was being held in a headlock by a rather angry Yukio.

"How dare you blow off homework and half the dorm for some silly cooking session?"

"Sorry….cough….sorry just let go of me please." Rin's face started going purple before Yukio let go. "I'll do it when I get home, just this once please leave me alone." Yukio looked reluctant and went to reject when he suddenly heard Shiemi's voice.

"Please stop." She ran over and caught Rin from a dropped headlock and laughed whilst looking almost tearful. "Yukio on the bus I only told you were Rin was because I thought you would come and hang out with us too." She looked down at Rin and started laughing at his chocolate skin.

"Hey Shiemi wanted to surprise you. Surprise. Oh and you have the shirt a bought you on. Thanks." Rin coughed and faced Shiemi with a weak smile on his face. Shiemi giggled and bent over to kiss Rin's nose.

"No problem. You defiantly made me happy today." Shiemi's smile was the last thing Rin saw before fainting over happiness.


End file.
